<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>my best friends brother (bfb) by lovethejeekies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25484881">my best friends brother (bfb)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovethejeekies/pseuds/lovethejeekies'>lovethejeekies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Bang Chan &amp; Lee Felix are Siblings, Bang Chan is Whipped, Han Jisung | Han &amp; Lee Felix are Best Friends, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, Lowercase, M/M, Oh, and it's a problem, as they should be, bin has genuinely like three lines, except it's not because this isn't the fucking kissing booth, it's just jisung's excuse ig, jisung has the hots for felix's brother, minnie innie and minho are only mentioned I'm sorry, they're gold though</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:21:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,073</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25484881</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovethejeekies/pseuds/lovethejeekies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>jisung's best friend’s brother is the one for him</p><p>and that is where all his problems begin. </p><p>or, apparently this is what happens when you listen to the victorious soundtrack while scrolling through twitter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>117</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>my best friends brother (bfb)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello.</p><p>i have no way of explaining myself so I just wanna say i'm sorry.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>bang christopher chan is the hottest man to walk the earth. okay, maybe south korea. or seoul.</p><p>or maybe just their campus. but, jisung’s point still stands: bang christoper chan is the hottest man to walk his earth. he’s 3 years older (a college <em>junior</em>), always has a leather jacket-clad around his broad shoulders and most of the time can be found riding his motorcycle on his way to campus. he’s a music production major (just like jisung), likes to rap (just like jisung) and the worst part: he’s freaking <em>good</em> at what he does.</p><p>but: he’s also the sweetest guy to walk (jisung’s) earth. the type of guy that will speed down the road (at an acceptable speed of course) just to suddenly cut down and stop to help an elderly lady with her grocery bags. the type of guy who will squeal when he sees a baby kitten. the type of guy who will help you with your assignment, spending his precious time on getting you through freshman year while he has his own deadlines chasing him but only will tell you “it’s fine” with his huge, adorable dimples showing.</p><p>he’s everything and more.</p><p>now, here comes the catch.</p><p>he’s <em>also</em> jisung’s best friend's brother and with that ultimately, totally and forever off-limits.</p><p>now, listen. felix isn’t an asshole, he’s the most precious creature to walk this planet. (even more precious than chan, even in jisungs baby-pink-I-want-bang-chan-to-rip-me-apart-but-also-snuggle-me-to-death colored world)</p><p>and he knows, that maybe just maybe felix wouldn't hate his guts forever and ever for being in love with his brother. but then there also resides the idea of felix dating jisung’s own brother in his head and that just… honestly brings out the heebie-jeebies in him. yes, of course, he loves his best friend and if he would be happy dating jinyoung, what would jisung do? say no? throw a fit? never.</p><p>but he also doesn’t want to put his best friend through that mixture of feelings.</p><p>(and maybe just maybe, he’s the tiniest bit scared of acknowledging the way his heart beats faster every time chan’s around, or how his palms get sweaty when the older bents over him, proof-reading his lyrics. maybe it’s his own insecurities catching up with him again, just like they always do.</p><p>because at the end of the day, this is it. no excuses, no imaginary “best-friend” codes. just jisung. and that’s the problem because bang christopher chan could have anyone he wants, so why would he pick han jisung?)</p><p>-</p><p>
  <em>I wanna know satangcheoreom dalkomhadaneunde</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I wanna know haneureul naneun geot gatdaneunde</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I wanna know know know know</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What is love?</em>
</p><p>the melody of twice’s ‘what is love’ is the first thing that jisung registers that noon, his phone vibrating next to him and the sun tickling his nose would be the next two.</p><p>groggily, jisung picks it up, accepts the call, and grumbles into the receiver.</p><p>“I take it you were asleep until know?”, felix giggles from the other side, barely audible over the heavy background noise of students chattering.</p><p>“mhm.”</p><p>“so, you probably forgot you wanted to meet chris and changbin-hyung at the studio half an hour ago?”, felix asks, still clearly amused.</p><p>“mhm.”</p><p>wait.</p><p>stop.</p><p>repeat.</p><p>jisung suddenly jumps up resulting in a short dizzy spell. “fuck, fuck.” he checks the time, 2:31pm. half an hour, and one minute after he was meant to meet the older boys at the university’s studios. fuck him, truly, honestly.</p><p>felix laughs again and mumbles something, presumably to either hyunjin or seungmin (or both, really) considering they probably were eating their lunch in the campus cafeteria, in between the older two’s dancing lessons and younger’s history of music class.</p><p>“it’s all good, chan just asked me if you were still asleep so I wanted to check. he said you can come around whenever though, they’ll probably be at it for a little while longer.” brilliant, truly brilliant.</p><p>jisung sighs before rubbing the last bit of sleep out of his eyes. “yeah, I’ll text him when I head out, thank you for calling ‘lix. say hi to seungminnie and jinne for me, okay?”</p><p>felix hums and the other two boys greet jisung back before felix ends the call. as soon as the call menu vanishes 6 unread messages from no one else but “chan chan channie hyung ♥” greet him, which jisung opens in an instant.</p><p>
  <em>chan chan channie hyung ♥</em>
</p><p>
  <em>jisung-ah, will you be late?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>pup?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>where are youuu?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>haha I bet you’re still asleep</em>
</p><p>
  <em>sleep well ♥ you need the rest, jisung. really, just come around later yeah? hyung’s not mad.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>and neither is the pizza slice next to me.</em>
</p><p>the messages put a smile on jisung’s face. (especially the older referring to changbin as the “pizza slice” is something he could wake up to more often)</p><p>he quickly sends a text back saying he’ll be there in around 20 minutes and hurries to get dressed.</p><p>-</p><p>he makes it to the small studio in 20 minutes. really, he does. okay. maybe 35, but truly who is counting?</p><p>seo changbin, apparently. the older greets with him a grunt that sounds suspiciously like “you’re late. later than you said you would be. after already being late,” as he opens the door, before letting himself fall down on the very old (very disgusting) couch that resides in the room.</p><p>jisung rolls with his eyes. “hello to you too, changbin-hyung,” he says as the plops down next to the older. as if on cue chan rolls around in his chair and greets jisung with a dimpled smile. (so deep. so cute. jisung would bet he could swim in those dimples. not that he wants to, of course.)</p><p>“pup, you finally made it!” the oldest grabs jisung arm and pulls him into his lap. “I looked over the song you showed me last time and I did something I think you’re really going to like.” chris seems unbelievably proud of himself as he turns them back around while trying to steady jisung on his lap.</p><p>jisung hears changbin whisper “whipped” behind their backs before scoffing and probably turning back to whatever he was doing.</p><p>chan beings to play the song and jisung gets goosebumps in what probably is less than a second. that’s his song. his <em>song</em> song. the song he made for one of final assignment for one of his classes. like the song, he wrote the lyrics for while maybe, just potentially, having no other but chris in mind.</p><p>and what the junior did with the song was incredible. he managed to truly pour in the message, the meaning behind the song with what he tweaked. and not only that but this also made the song <em>their song</em>. jisung felt himself choke up. no. he would not cry in this studio today. not because of a stupid song he wrote tipsy over half a tube ben &amp; jerry's while ‘japan sinks 2020’ played on their shitty living room tv.</p><p>(and maybe while a single tear was rolling down his cheek.</p><p>just kidding, he’s a crybaby, of course, there was more.)</p><p>alas, this is where it truly hits him and the first tear starts sliding down his cheek while he chokes on a suppressed sob. (that’s like worse than actually sobbing.)</p><p>chris, who had been watching the younger’s reaction from the beginning, has clearly been caught off guard. “sung? what’s wrong? do you hate it? did I ruin your song? I’m sorry if I did I just thought…” he tried to explain himself. but jisung couldn’t answer, couldn’t get a word out. so he opted to turning around in chan's lap and burying his face in chris’ neck instead, clinging to his back and sobbing quietly into the other’s white shirt.</p><p>a moment passed before chris reached out, pulling him even closer to his chest. he put his cheek jisungs head while rubbing the freshman’s back.</p><p>once jisung calmed down a little, he separated from the older, suddenly feeling shy after making such a scene. “I’m sorry for your shirt, hyung,” he muttered looking down on his lap. chan put both of his hands on jisungs cheeks before pulling him closer again and kissing away his tears. “don’t feel sorry, baby. but tell me why you’re crying, please? I’m worried I did something wrong.”</p><p>jisung shook his head furiously. “no hyung, I was just so touched by what you did with it. it feels like you were able to truly convey what I wanted this song’s message to be. truly, hyung. thank you from the bottom of my heart,” he grabbed chris’ hands squeezing them to reassure the other that he did nothing wrong.</p><p>a soft almost fond smile graced chans lips as he whispered an “I’m glad,” jisung smiled back at him before letting his head rest on chan’s shoulder again.</p><p>“okay, if you’re two are done being disgusting I have some lyrics here that are pretty fucking sick if I’m allowed to say so myself,” changbin piped up behind them, making the both of them giggle before turning around to hear what the other was talking about.</p><p>-</p><p>it’s week later when jisung is just chilling, laying down on his carpet floor while procrastinating writing his paper for his music theory class. he thinks about if he can get away with just…not doing it when his door suddenly bursts open revealing felix, his blonde silver hair a mess and a too-big t-shirt hanging from his frame.</p><p>“just woke up?” asks jisung as the other lay down beside him, snuggling up to jisung and engulfing him in his arms.</p><p>“mhm.”</p><p>“it’s okay, I’ll just wait for five minutes until you’re like responsive.”</p><p>true to what he thought felix turned to look at jisung exactly five minutes later, “there’s this party this weekend.”</p><p>oh, no. jisung is not liking where this is going. like at all.</p><p>“so?” he asks, even though he knows what’s about to come.</p><p>“so what? we’re going of course,” answers his friend smiling up to him like the little angel he is.</p><p>“nooo. felix please. I can’t, like actually can not. I have so many deadlines coming up you know it how it is at the end of the year,” jisung starts his excuse instantly.</p><p>“yes I know but you’re not the only one which deadlines, jisung. we’re going and that’s final. besides a little birdie told me something I know will make you wanna come.” he does not like the sly grin in felix’s face. at all.</p><p>“what?”</p><p>“chan is coming too.”</p><p>jisung sits up in a heartbeat, awkwardly griping his neck. “and? why would that make me wanna come any more than I did before?”</p><p>the deadpan look felix gives him should be enough of an answer but the younger continues, “because you have been in love with my brother probably like since the day you met.”</p><p>jisung laughs, painfully awkward, “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”</p><p>“jisung. I have been living with you in this apartment for almost a year, if you think I haven’t caught you drooling over my brother's topless pictures on insta at least once, I’m sorry but you’re being delusional.”</p><p>the hot feel of embarrassment makes it up to jisung’s face painting it probably like cherry-tomato red.</p><p>“you knew? you knew this whole time I had a crush on him?”</p><p>felix sends him <em>the look</em>. “you were not being subtle. at all.”</p><p>“fuck, oh fuck. do you think he knows, too?” jisung starts to freak out. like a little. a little a lot.</p><p>“no, no, don’t worry. the only person more oblivious to your guys’ feelings is him, probably,” felix explains while yawning, stretching out like a cat.</p><p>“wait. as in plural? our feelings? are you… implying there might be the chance he’s feeling the same?”</p><p>suddenly, jisung feels like he took some kind of drug. his heart is beating like crazy, this seems unreal and like he’s in a dream.</p><p>“uhm, yeah? there really isn’t anyone else he treats like he does you. with all the nicknames, the cuddling. he kisses you more than jeongin and he’s like… his baby.”</p><p>jisung blushes more if that’s even possible at this point. he honestly feels like he might pass out any moment now. he clears his throat before saying, “I thought that’s just how he treats everyone?”</p><p>“have you seen him treat changbin like he treats you? hyunjin? seungmin?”, felix sits up as well, taking jisung’s hand in his own and squeezing. “I’m not fucking with you, promise. I’m like 90% sure that’s how he feels, even though he has never explicitly stated so.”</p><p>jisung squeezes back before letting himself fall down on the carpet again. “I can’t believe this. I truly can not. this is crazy.” he gets up again, standing this time and starts pacing around his room.</p><p>“now what?”</p><p>“now? now, we wait until this weekend to make you the best looking fool at that party, I promise you he won’t be able to resist you.”</p><p>they smirk at each other, the ultimate plan forming inside their heads.</p><p>jisung’s nervous, but also so, so excited.</p><p>-</p><p>it’s saturday. 7pm, felix and hyunjin are chatting while going through his closet, jisung is sitting on his bed rethinking his life decisions.</p><p>the euphoria he first felt when the possibility of chan returning his feeling entered his mind has now completely been replaced by crippling anxiety. the doubts are starting to get loud again and he feels a little like he’s drowning in his own room. how can felix be sure? how can he know chan’s feelings? it’s ridiculous to believe the other would…feel this way about little old him when other, prettier, more talented more breathtaking people were hanging around chris on a day-to-day basis.</p><p>so, this is kinda where he’s at now. sad, panicked, and kinda… just wanting to stay home honestly.</p><p>“no, no I think the white shirt goes best with the pants don’t you think?”, hyunjin mumbles before turning around. he is holding up a black long-sleeve. in his right hand was jisung’s favorite oversized white shirt with a simple embroidered rose on it, under his chin he was clamping a dark red colored oversize t-shirt that jisung had gotten from a tour a couple of years ago. “which one, sungie?”</p><p>jisung looked at them. “don’t care.”</p><p>felix watches him, scanning his face up and down and ends up groaning. “oh, no. I don’t like that look on your face. you’re not having second thoughts, are you?”</p><p>jisung sighs as he tries to hide his trembling lip by biting on it. he watches as hyunjin and felix send each other a look before getting up, letting the clothes they were holding fall on the ground before sitting down next to him.</p><p>“where is this coming from? I thought we already established chris is absolutely whipped for you?” felix rubs his calf. jisung silently shrugs while searching for the right words to convey his feelings.</p><p>“it’s just…he’s chan you know? the bang chan. he can have everyone he wants. he has the most popular and gorgeous people around all the damn time and he’s the best of them all, why would he fall for someone like <em>me</em>?” he didn’t intend to sound as disgusted at the last part as he did, but like self-esteem,<em> right?</em></p><p>“and what’s the problem with you?”, hyunjin asks, a little careful.</p><p>“well, I’m neither good-looking nor especially talented for one. you always make fun of me because of my style and rightfully so. honestly, I can be a little annoying so I don’t how you guys put up with me,” he mumbles. he wasn’t trying to start a pity-party for himself but once he started the words practically were flowing out of his mouth.</p><p>felix frowns. “hey, that’s my best friend you’re talking about there, I will not take this slender.”</p><p>hyunjin frowns too before saying, “sungie, you’re incredible. and we all love you so much, I hope we will be able to finally convince you of that someday. make you see all this amazingness in you that we do. chan would be lucky to have you.”</p><p>jisung smiles weakly up at them. “I’m not sure about that, honestly.”</p><p>felix, who’s hand had wandered down and now was petting his ankle, looks at him fondly, “how about we let chris decide this for himself? I promise you won’t be disappointed once you tell him how you feel.”</p><p>hyunjin nods. “and now, how about we make you all pretty? so like, red or white?” he pointed towards the shit on the ground.</p><p>jisung thinks about it for a short moment before answering, “white.”</p><p>felix smile grows bigger as he stands up, he grabs the clothes laying around the floor before handing them to jisung. “here, try them on and after that, we’ll put some makeup on you.”</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>almost four hours and a little pre-gaming later finds them in the house of one of the dance majors, the bass heavily drumming through the walls. jin and felix are practically dragging jisung inside. “guys, I’m not kidding I can’t do this I look like a fucking e-boy.”</p><p>“no, wrong. you look like a hot e-boy who’s about to get his crush,” hyunjin retorted as they finally make it in.</p><p>“I wouldn’t be so sure about that,” mumbles jisung as his eyes were already scanning the crowd for chan and changbin.</p><p>“well, trying to find him here is not gonna be hard at all”, pouts felix, barely audible over the sheer power of whoever’s boxes. suddenly hyunjin starts to shake jisung which results in all of them transforming into a worm-like wobbling creature.</p><p>“is that not him? in that corner with changbin-hyung?”</p><p>jisung squints in the direction the older was pointing at eventually confirming that the two guys that were almost hidden in the darkness of a quiet corner in the far back were indeed changbin and chan. “yeah I think so. they look busy though maybe I shouldn’t go and bother them like I always do.”</p><p>both hyunjin’s and felix’s looks were giving him shit so jisung quickly shut up.</p><p>“yeah, sure like those two not adore everything that comes out of you,” felix muttered. hyunjin pushes him into the direction of the older two. “no stopping or stalling! now go over there and get your man. I think I saw minho-hyung around here somewhere around so don’t look for me later, okay?” and before felix or jisung could voice their disgust (“we didn’t need to know what hyujin!”) the other had vanished into the crowd.</p><p>“well, seungminnie should be around here somewhere so I’ll head off too. text me if you need the apartment for yourself today, okay?”, felix sent him one last sly glance before vanishing as well. jisung thinks about yelling after him that whatever he was thinking about would not happen that night but decided against it. there was no reason to make himself out to be a bigger fool than he already was.</p><p>he squeezes himself through the very smelly, sticky crowd to get to the other side of the room, his gaze locked onto the older two. and eventually after what feels like an eternity he finally makes it to chan and changbin who were leaning against a wall, both holding half-empty red cups in their hands.</p><p>“hyungs!”</p><p>they both immediately turn to him, it’s hard to tell with the lighting but jisung could have sworn a smile had made it’s way on chains face as soon as he had spotted the younger.</p><p>“pup! I thought you wouldn’t make it after all,” yells chris as he was pulling jisung into a sideways hug, putting his arm on the younger waist and keeping it there. “you know how hyunjin and felix are, I could swear the two of them need more time to get ready than any girl,” chuckles jisung, playing with the others hand on his waist.</p><p>“speaking of my little bro, where is he? don’t tell me they abandoned you that quickly?”, chan says as he puts down his cup on a piece of furniture and starts playing with jisung’s hand.</p><p>jisung shakes his head, “no, no. I saw you guys first and wanted to head over. after that hyunjin found that one minho guy he’s been wanting to hook up since basically the beginning of the year.”</p><p>“well good for him,” changbin joins the conversation. “speaking of good stuff, do you want a refill channie? I’ll get you something too, sungie.”</p><p>“thanks, mate.” chris smiles before suddenly turning a tad more serious, “you know not to give sung the hard stuff right? he’s a lightweight.”</p><p>immediately jisung starts whining as changbin makes his way to what jisung assumes to be the kitchen. “hyung, I’m not a baby you know!”</p><p>chan chuckles as his hand makes its way up to jisung faces, starting to caress his left cheek. “no, but you’re my baby. my puppy,” he whispered.</p><p>jisung’s eyes dart from chan’s eyes to his lips and back. his heart is pounding in his ribcage, even drowning out the deep bass. he swallows before whispering, “hyung, don’t say things you don’t mean.” the hand on his waist pulls jisung closer to the older. “who says I didn’t mean what I said? you’re mine, my cute puppy, my baby, right?”, the other whispers back.</p><p>“am I? am I yours? hyung, do you want me to be yours?”, jisung decides to be brave and voices out his thoughts.</p><p>“since the day I met you. that long have I wanted you to be mine, jisung-ah. you have no idea,”</p><p>“hyung. the song, our song. I wrote it all about you hyung. you’re my inspiration”, at this point jisung is almost blabbering but he needs this to get out. now, because if not now then when? (it also may be, could be the case that their pre-gaming might have jisung already a bit loose-lipped)</p><p>“and you are mine, baby.” the hand chris has on jisung cheek pulls him even closer, their breaths meet, their eyes stare into each other while the juniors thumb is stroking over the younger plump cheek. “can I kiss you, pup?” chan mutters eventually.</p><p>jisung feels hot and cold at the same time, he’s in the moment but at the same time flying on cloud nine, he feels like he’s on drugs all just because of one man. “please,” he whispers back as his gaze focuses on chans lips.</p><p>it’s no firework when bang christopher chan’s lips finally meet those of han, just jisung, jisung. it’s nothing like it’s described in the movies or in the books. it’s quiet despite the crowd of people and the noise of the party, it’s comfortable and so safe. it’s exciting just as much as it’s calming and it’s everything jisung ever wanted.</p><p>jisungs sighs against chans lip as he starts to move his own lips more feverish, he clutches the others’ leather jack to steady himself. he is a little weak-kneed and almost feels like passing out as he stands there, at some randoms party, kissing what might as well be the love of his life.</p><p>eventually, they pull away, and even in the darkness of the night jisung can make out the huge, dorky grin on chan’s face. he’s breathing a little heavily as he asks, “wanna get out of here?”</p><p>-</p><p>they don’t sleep with each other that night. it would be jisung’s first time and the timing feels right for neither of them. instead, they land on chan’s queen-sized bed, cuddle under the blankets as they listen to music, and whisper their secrets to each other.</p><p>jisung tells chan about his insecurities as the other lovingly caresses his hair, he tells him how he wasn’t sure if he was what chan wanted, what he deserved. and jisung kisses chan’s hand as the older tells him how much he wanted to tell jisung how he felt but how scared of rejectment he was, how he felt insecure, too.</p><p>they giggle and laugh, they share their breath and forget the time. and when they wake up the next morning, they make breakfast together as the warm summer breeze dances through the kitchen. they sing and dance and bask in each other's presence.</p><p>they take it slow, they make it right because this what they both have been waiting for.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>so, yeah. that was that. i guess. ngl this feels kinda rushed but i did write this in like 5 hours yesterday. </p><p>sorry you had to read this but if you made it until here, it's your own fault really. </p><p>i also would like to issue a formal apology to my binsung x chanlix princess and the paper au for getting sidelined. i'll finish that one someday.</p><p>uhhh I got nothing more to say.</p><p>thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>